


I'm 45.7cm Closer To You

by Hiromachi



Series: The SayoLisa KPOP Tetralogy [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, doggy moment, huggies and kissies, really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiromachi/pseuds/Hiromachi
Summary: It's a bit rainy outside, especially this summer, but they think it'll be alright.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Series: The SayoLisa KPOP Tetralogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I'm 45.7cm Closer To You

There was a little bit of downpour in their area. It looked a little grim but nothing like a good afternoon text can fix. Their plan of visiting the dog cafe wouldn’t go to waste today either, and it was just a short walk anyway. 

It’s a summer day miracle though, for the two sides. Just a month ago it was an uncalled for confession that happened out of the blue but was supported by many. Now these two Roselia members have this awkward yet loving relationship with each other that they find comforting in the off days. 

As the soft melody of the piano plays somewhere far, far away, the two chat up to fix up their plans together. 

One of them smiles to herself, fixing her clothing to make it suitable for said “date”. 

“This is gonna be fun!” She says as she grabs an umbrella on her way out in the summer rain.

_It’s okay to put arms around each other’s shoulders_

_But holding hands is a little awkward_

* * *

**_LISA’S POV_ **

_“See you later.”_ is what she said to me not moments ago. I had already gone out to buy some snacks for us on the way there. My heart is so giddy that I can basically feel it about to rip out from my chest. I’m so excited, yet…why does it somehow feel so awkward between us?

We’re standing in this line right now, more than friends but less than lovers. Do you know what I mean? We’ve said our “I love you’s” but it feels really lacking, it’s missing that spark. Don’t get me wrong though, everything has been fine with us actually. We would have good morning to good night messages, we would take pictures of whatever we were eating that time, and all those other stuff. 

Thing is, I would do that with Yukina too, so it kinda just didn’t feel that special enough. I wanted a small summer miracle that will make it all the better, a crystal clear story. This one seemed kind of blurry though, just to say the least. Not that I’m complaining either. I’m spending too much time rambling to myself right now, I think it’s right of me to just go ahead with whatever I was doing just now. Walking to the cafe wasn’t a long journey, it was just a short simple stroll along the road. It felt really comforting with the soft rain too. Thankfully, not too hot of a day either. 

I continued walking on the small path, when I was stopped by a little intervention that managed to crack me up a bit. “Sayo, what are you doing here?”. It seems like she stopped just to pat this HUGE fluffy dog that was heading over to the cafe too. Sayo looked super into it, and the dog looked ecstatic and kept wagging his tail. They looked like they were both dogs and they were wagging their tails to each other as perception of excitement. 

“Hey, Sayo!” 

“Imai-san!” She quickly stood up and fixed her clothes, dusting herself. “Please don’t mind that.”

“We’re literally going to a dog cafe…you don’t need to hide that?”

“Just not in public, Imai-san.” 

_I guess there’s a line that’s drawn without knowing_

_Between you and me, we’re more than friends_

Arrrrf. 

It’s been two hours since then, and Sayo is having the time of her life. Again, I’m not complaining. I have one of the pictures that I took an hour ago with a St. Bernard on her lap, and she was repeatedly petting it over and over. The dog looked like it was having fun too! Night was going to approach, and it was going to be Sayo’s fix up for the Taco Bell date. This time, it’s still casual, but just more formal I suppose.

If there was something I needed to point out, it was the dog earrings that Sayo was wearing. She also said she would never wear earrings because it was going to violate the school’s dress code. Influence works I guess! 

I was planning for us to do something beforehand, but dogs literally took up most of our time and I’m the one who agreed to the plan in the first place. 

I turned to glance at Sayo, who had been seemingly staring at me and I didn’t notice. “So, Imai-san.” she started, clearing her throat. “Mayhaps we shall go out to eat now?” 

“Yeah, we should! Where do you want to go? Don’t say Taco Bell.”

“Mcdonalds.”

I took a deep breath and sighed, “Okay, fine. You just want fries don’t you?”

“...No.” 

I instantly saw through her lie, but I smiled. What’s Sayo without her fries?

_What should we do if it gets awkward?_

_What should we do if it gets weird?_

Sayo just finished her last pack of fries. I swear she just ate six of them.. Six large ones. Hina did tell me that Sayo really has a knack for fries, and this proves it all. She looked up from her platter and began to speak. “Imai-san, is there anywhere else we could go?”

“Do you wanna like..chill at my house?” 

“If you wish to, then I will. I had asked permission if I could stay over at anyone’s house just in case you were going to ask this.”

“Why did you plan so ahead?!”

“So I would be ready of course, and uh, I think I want to try something with you.”

“Which is..?”

“I’ll tell you when we’re at your house.”

We both stood up from our seats, pushing back the chairs and cleaned the tables. Squeaky clean indeed, don’t frustrate the workers inside by fixing up your messy table. Anyways, my house wasn’t that far away. We were about to walk outside the door and then Sayo pulled me backwards all of a sudden. 

“Sayo, what’s wrong?”

“I think I forgot my umbrella at the dog cafe..”

Oh my, Sayo. 

“Ah, we can share mine!”

“Is that..” she began twirling her hair. It’s cute. “Okay with you?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

I stepped outside to get the umbrella, lifted it above my head and opened it. I stretched my arm out to Sayo, who was waiting underneath the sheltered spot of the entrance. 

“Come on Sayo, we can’t waste the night just standing here.”

She gave off this warm smile, and grabbed my hand before we walked out together to travel to my house. 

I am quite curious, what did she mean that she wanted to try something? 

_Come over here, girl_

_I’ll go closer with my eyes closed_

We finally arrived at my house with our opposing shoulders a bit wet due to the rain. I quickly opened the door so we wouldn’t be stuck on the porch. Sayo shakes the umbrella before going inside. 

Now we’re all alone and a bit drenched from the rain. 

“Ah, I’m gonna get some towels. You stay there!” I said as I ran upstairs to get some towels for us. I didn’t want us to end up having colds, after all! Sayo was at the same spot when I left her. She looked cold so I rushed over with the towels.

I put the towel on her and started drying her hair. “Are you okay?” 

Sayo nodded while staring at me. She grabbed the towel around my neck and started drying my hair too. I laughed as we both tried to dry each other.

“Are you okay, Lisa?” 

“I’m okay, don’t worry!” 

It was silent after that but I saw how Sayo looked uncomfortable in her clothes. “Do you want a change of clothes? I have some extra clothes you can borrow!”

She looked up at me in surprise. She wasn’t expecting this, obviously. “Is that okay?”

“Of course!”

Sayo nodded and looked down. I saw a blush on her cheeks which made me blush as well.

I went upstairs again and changed my clothes before grabbing a pair of clothes that would fit Sayo. I gave it to Sayo once I was down.

“You can change in the bathroom, I’ll be here.” Sayo nodded once again and walked towards the direction I was pointing at. She seemed really quiet after arriving here. I wonder what’s wrong? 

I got startled when she sat next to me. I didn’t realize she was done changing. Sayo only looked at me.

“Hey, are you… alright?” I asked once again. She didn’t answer so it made me even worried. 

“Hey, Sayo? A--”

Suddenly her lips were on mine and despite being drenched in the rain and cold, her lips were really warm. It was just a peck and she pulled back quickly. We both stared at each other with widened eyes, surprised from the situation.

She started blushing and I’m pretty sure I’m also blushing. We looked away from each other and I could hear her whispering to herself. When I finally gathered the courage to look at her, she was already facing me. 

“I’m sorry Lisa! It just-- you looked nice and-- I wanted to--”

“It’s okay! It’s okay!” I said, equally embarrassed. “Please warn me next time.”

Sayo looked like a kicked puppy, but after hearing my words, she looked at me with hope in her eyes.

“M-May we kiss then?”

The way she asked made me blush harder. “Now?”

Sayo nodded eagerly. “Oh.. uh…”

Fuck. She’s staring at me with her puppy eyes again and it’s impossible to say no to those eyes. I avoided her stare and nodded. She was quickly at my side, holding my hands. She slowly leaned in and I closed my eyes, waiting. When our lips finally touched, I expected her to stay still, but she pushed more and stuck out her tongue. Surprised, I pushed her back. Wait, what’s…

She looked confused as she tilted her head, like a dog. “What’s wrong, Lisa?”

I don’t have the heart to tell her that it was because of her tongue. That was normal, right? Right?

“Sorry,” I felt my face and felt that it was warm since I was blushing so much, “I was just surprised.”

Sayo nodded in understanding. “Can we kiss more?” 

I didn’t answer and instead, I grabbed her face and kissed her while closing my eyes. For a few moments, we’re just moving our lips and she was holding onto me. The next moment, I felt her tongue licking and flinched. W-Why the hell does she kiss like this?? She actually kisses like, you know what I can’t even say it right now. I’d imagine if we would actually do this in school, and then it would end up like this. It’ll be a whole different story if that happened. I’m glad it’s not like that at all. 

She’s literally like a little puppy right now, it’s cute but HOLY hell the kissing. The kissing is so unreal it feels like I’m in a fever dream wherein Sayo’s an actual dog and I’m the great human that it longed for. I’m really surprised, but my face is all wet. For real. She’s licking my _face_ for crying out loud. I just wanna teach this girl how to kiss. 

I think I spaced out for too long, because Sayo was sitting here pondering if she had done something wrong. “Sayo?”

“A-ah. Yes?”

“Err..” I slowly wiped my face and gave a little smile. “Sayo,” I looked at the clock, It was already 10 in the evening. It wasn’t that late, but my body was starting to fail at keeping awake, especially after all that. “You wanna go to bed?”

“You can fall asleep on my lap if you want.” 

I started to see things, really sleepily. This is where it starts to get a little blurry. I grabbed her arm gently, wrapped it around myself, and proceeded to lie down. 

I yawn, “N..next time Sayo…let’s do this properly… okay?”

I couldn’t really hear her response, but I heard a faint “OK” coming from her. 

Yet, there was another thing that I did not expect. Something warm touched my forehead, and it made me feel even more drowsy. It was like, casting a spell on me. 

I’m gonna pass out for now. 

_You can come closer, it’s okay_

_I’m worried if you’re going to go farther_

* * *

As the latter passes out, one of the girls is left alone with her thoughts, in the dark. Her face reddens, and she mumbles to herself.

“Did I really just do that?”

**Author's Note:**

> My friend helped out with this! Thanks to her, we were both embarrassed writing and editing the kiss part LMAO
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! The last part is coming either later on today or the next day. Either way, it's gonna be over real soon, but it's gonna be LONG.
> 
> Song(s):  
> 45.7cm - Yoo Seungwoo ft. OOHYO  
> Summer Rain - GFRIEND (referenced here and there)
> 
> As you can tell there are other references, but I think you guys know that already


End file.
